Operation Save
by Pon Pon Pocky
Summary: Here goes my first story! Please, R&R! Chapter 3 up!
1. She will be Avenged

**Operation Save**

**Chapter 1: She will be Avenged**

Okay, here's my first story. It's set after the series. Please, rr!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Kiyoko. Everything else is not mine and never will be.

"Don't worry Papa, I'll see save mother and I'll come home, I promise." The girl was embraced by her father. "Kiyoko, you don't have to do this. Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to." "But I want to do it Papa! I'm doing it for you and mother!" The man took a step back and nodded. He had tears in his eyes. Kiyoko bit her and stepped into the circle drawn on the floor. She held out a crystal and started sobbing. "Goodbye Papa!"

"You stinkin' rat! I'll tear you limb from limb! Kiyoko sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "What's that dimbo doing now?" She stood up. Her short, messy orange hair was standing up and parted in the wrong places. Her emerald eyes watered from lack of sleep. She opened the door and scowled. "Hey, Dimbo, shut your yap!" "I should tell you the same thing, kid!" Kiyoko slammed the door and mumbled curses to herself. She started to put on her school uniform. She stared into space, remembering the day she met Tohru and the others.

Kiyoko lay on the ground, her pack mangled in almost every way possible. Her trip had knocked her unconscious. It was night, and Tohru was walking home from work. "Okay, what should I make tonight? Kyo hates leeks, so any recipes with those are out of the question…huh?" Tohru stopped and stared at the girl unconscious in the path. "Uh, umm…are you okay?" When Kiyoko didn't respond, Tohru just stood there and for a minute before freaking out. "What am I going to do? Oh dear, oh dear!"

Kiyoko shook her head. She had woken up in her bed one morning, her cuts clean and her head bandaged. She had eaten little and had almost called Tohru her mother, but she had stopped herself. She grabbed her pack and walked out of her room towards the kitchen. She grabbed a riceball but before she could eat it, Kyo started yelling at her. "What do you think you're doing? Sleeping in late and just grabbing something without asking! Apologize!" "Oh, did you want some Kyo? I'm sorry. HERE!" Kiyoko stuffed the riceball into his mouth. He didn't move. She smiled. "Oh, and by the way, that's a leek riceball. Toodles." He started spitting it out and yelling at her. They kept arguing until Tohru came in. "Stop it, you two. We have school, remember?" Kiyoko turned around and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Tohru. Will you forgive me?" Tohru, unable to handle how cute Kiyoko looked, hugged her and said she forgave her. Before she left to brush her teeth, Kiyoko smirked and quickly ran off. "You ruffian! When I get my hands on you…!"

After brushing her teeth, Kiyoko walked quickly to school, leaving Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo behind. When she was out of their earshot, she hung her head and silently cried. "I'm sorry Papa, I don't mean to make fun of you. But, if I blow my cover I won't be able to save Mother. Please, forgive me." She heard a russle behind her and she quickly wiped her tears and set her mouth into a scowl, looking as if she had never been upset. Kyo appeared behind her. He stared yelling at her, telling her to slow down. She smiled to herself, for infact, she was getting scolded by someone she held dear. That someone was her father.

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I'd at least like to get one comment before I put up the second chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Darn that Dimbo

**Operation Save**

AN: Hey, looks like I can put the second chapter up! At the end of the chapter I'll put up all the names of the users who supported my story. Thankies, all of you!

Chapter 2: Darn that Dimbo

Kiyoko sat in her seat, studying and listening to Tohru and her friends. To keep a better eye on her mother, she had to go almost everywhere she went. So, since her mother was in that class, she enrolled herself. 'Unfortunately,' she thought to herself ', the dimbo's also in this class.' She glared at Kyo and then went back to her work. Yuki, curious about what Kiyoko was doing, walked up to her and looked at it. "Wow Kiyoko, you're extremely conscious about your school work. Unlike someone…" he glared at Kyo. "I try." "What the heck did I do?" "Well, you don't study, that's for sure." "I do too study!" Uo came up and punched Kyo in the shoulder. "Aww, carrot-top studied?" "Get away from me woman!" Kiyoko smiled at the three arguing.

"Hey, Kiyoko, can you hand me that mop?" "Sure, be right there." Kiyoko grabbed the mop and handed it to Tohru. Yes, she had even started working. Her mother worked there, and it was hard to stay away from her. "Hey, Tohru!" Momiji pounced Tohru and smiled. "You don't mind if I help you, huh, huh?" "No Momiji, not at all…" Tohru stood up and straightened her back, then hurried to finish her work. Kiyoko paid Momiji no mind and finished quickly. But before she could leave, he jumped in front of her. "Hiya! I'm Momiji Sohma! Who are you?" "Kiyoko Sohma. Goodbye." Momiji watched her leave then turned to Tohru. "Tohru, is there something wrong with her?" "Well, from what I know, her mother and father both died in a fire, but…"

Kiyoko kicked a rock down the path. "Great, now I have to hid from Uncle Momiji, too!" There was a soft russle in the bushes, but Kiyoko walked on.

Kyo was standing there, his jaw dropped. _Uncle_ Momiji? There was something wrong with that girl, and he was going to find out so he could use it against her. It was perfect. As she walked past, he grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Don't scream, brat." Kiyoko's eyes were like fire. How dare he? Kyo removed his hand and Kiyoko spun around. "What do you want, Dimbo?" "Your mother and father didn't die in a fire, did they?" "Wha…I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!" Before she was able to run, Kyo grabbed her arm. "Where did you come from, Kiyoko?" "Please, just let me go…I just want to go home…" "Not until you give me some answers. Who are you?" "Fine…"

Like when he had been watching Kiyoko, Kyo's mouth was hanging open. Kiyoko was calmly telling him about the future and why she had come. But she didn't tell him her mother's name. He could interfere with her mission. She turned back to him and glared. "Umm...you're starting to drool." Kyo closed his mouth and shook his head. "So…you're from the future? And I'm your father?" Kiyoko nodded. "It's true. I didn't…" Kyo stood up, raging mad. "Then why don't you listen to a damn thing I say?" "As I was saying, I didn't want to blow my cover, so I acted as if I hated you. I hated to argue, but I didn't have a choice. I…I'm sorry." Kyo just stared at her. In all the time he had known Kiyoko, she had never sincerely apologized to him. He was about to forgive her, but she didn't give him a chance. "You will tell no one about this. Can I go now?" "Wh…you have some nerve!" Kiyoko stuck out her tongue and started running off towards the house. He ran off after her, screaming at her to listen to him.

Testimonials

MysticSorceror: Thankies. I'd like to say it's a TohruxKyo story, but who can say? I'm saving it for the end. Maybe I should have chosen suspense as one of the genre.

Silverfoxayame: Thank you for your nice comment. I'll do my best to make this a good story.


	3. Patience is a Virtue

AN: Hey y'all! I'm back with a new chapter! First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry for taking so long. First, there's school, which I hope most of you understand, and writer's block. Gosh, that thing sucks. And two, I'm sorry that the chapters seem short. Really, on Word, they're almost two pages long. Enjoy chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Patience is a Virtue

Kiyoko stretched and yawned. "Thanks Tohru. That was great." She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru behind. Yuki stared at Kyo. 'Why isn't he screaming at her?' Kyo had been quiet when he had gotten home, and he was so distant. He kept glancing at Kiyoko then looking back down. Something was going on…

Kiyoko lay on the roof, staring up at the stars. What had she been thinking, tossing her alibi like that and telling Kyo everything? Well, almost everything. She sighed and blinked. What was that mewing sound she had just heard? She turned to her side and stared head first into a large group of cats. Kiyoko put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. "Shoo, you stupid things! Shoo!" "Aww…how cute!" Kiyoko froze and stared straight into Tohru's face. She turned her face to the dark, but twinkling sky. Tohru came up and sat next to her. "Why…" "That dimbo must be around here." Kiyoko interrupted Tohru. She didn't want her to find out any secrets. "It's hard, losing both parents." She looked up at Tohru, eyes wide. "I lost my mom about two years ago." Kiyoko was fighting back the tears. 'Momma died two years ago, or quite a few years before, speaking in the past.' She wouldn't tell Tohru about her mission, nor would she cry. She had already cried enough. There were no tears left to spill. "Yeah…" was all that she said. "…so, how do you keep smiling?" "Because I've got other people who are counting on me to be strong." Kiyoko looked up. Tohru was smiling, but she was crying, too. "I'm sorry." Tohru laughed and wiped her eyes. "No…" The sudden reply from Kiyoko startled her. "…it's okay to cry. Momma used to tell me that…that it makes you feel better." Tohru smiled and swept Kiyoko into her arms, squeezing her tightly. "That's right, Kiyoko, it's okay to cry." Unable to control it any longer, Kiyoko started to sob. Tohru was still there, eyes closed, smiling, hugging her. And Kiyoko felt safe, as safe as she would feel in her own mother's arms.

It took several minutes before Kiyoko stopped sobbing. When Tohru was sure she was okay, she left Kiyoko on the roof. "Oh, Mamma, why did you have to go? We could all be at home right now…you, me, and papa…sitting and laughing like we used to…" Kiyoko hugged her knees and hid her head. "KIYOKO!" 'Great, what's the dimbo want now?' Kiyoko walked into the dining room and yawned. "What?" "Where were you? You should know better than to run off!" "Aww, you were worried about me? How sweet. I just don't care. I'm going to bed. Night." "Get back here!" "Make me." But before Kyo could grab her, she was gone.

Testimonials

Nekozuiki114 (Hope I spelled it right )- Yes, thanks for your review. I'd like to say it's a Kyoru fic, but that would spoil the ending, wouldn't it? You'll just have to read on.

AN: Thankies again for the reviews, and again I am sorry these things seem so short! Expect Chapter 4 soon!


End file.
